


Avengers Tower Is Not A Clubhouse

by TheoMiller



Series: something bigger [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Multi, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony swears he is not hosting an in person social networking site for people who fight evil. And yet, bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint + Sam + Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamps of the 'verse between various characters. Request any character groups interacting within this verse at my tumblr, heroscafe. I don't bite. Well, I do, but the remoteness and anonymity provided by the internet, as well as overwhelming apathy on my part, make it quite impossible for me to bite you. And I'm more likely to just. Scream because further confirmation that people actually read this?
> 
> Basically, hmu at heroscafe (or in the comments here), give me 2-5 MCU characters, and I will write a timestamp of this verse of their interaction.

"Falcon, I'm gonna need a pick up."

"I'm not your chauffeur, Barton," said Sam, even as he angled into a turn and headed back to the building where Clint was perched.

"Change of plans," Clint said, and that was all the warning Sam got before Clint dove off the side of the building, which promptly exploded behind him, and then crumpled to the ground, supports destroyed by the blast and the unsupported debris.

Clint fired one of his grapple arrows (Natasha had obviously seen him jumping, given the string of Russian cursewords on the comms) and swung away from the explosion, instead hurtling towards a suspension bridge, where he dangled, still swinging back and forth, to the sound of Natasha switching to Romanian.

"Jesus," said Sam.

"Falcon?" Steve said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Already on my way. Keep your boyfriend in the fight, I know he likes the hog the glory rather than help Hawkeye out of his latest stunt."

"Hey, if you can't handle the fight," retorted Tony, and it overlapped with Natasha saying, "Stunt gives him a little too much credit."

Sam reached Clint, who was trying to climb up one of the supports of the bridge, and grabbed the Sam-specific handle on the back of his suit. "Why are you trying to get even higher?" he asked.

Clint twisted around and gestured to his ears, and Sam noticed with a jolt that his combination hearing aid-comm unit was missing. The force of hurtling through the air on his grapple line must have knocked them free.

"Hawkeye's down some equipment," he reported. "Don't suppose anyone brought a spare hearing aid?"

"Bring him to me," said Bucky.

"You got a spare?"

"No, I've got a decent vantage point and I know the battle specific sign language."

Sam scanned the rooftops until he spotted Bucky, who was actually only visible to Sam and Tony, given that he was lying under an adaptive camouflage (Clint called it an invisibility cloak) that also dispersed his heat signature - Sam just happened to have Jarvis running scans for their comms locator chips in his flight goggles.

Clint signed at him when Sam set him on the rooftop - faster than he did with anyone else but Natasha, because Sam knew sign language from the VA. _PUT ME ON THE GROUND SO I CAN TAKE ORDERS FROM N-A-T CLOSE UP._

Sam signed back, _B U C K Y UNDER TARP_ , and said, "Camo off, Barnes, I need you to tell Clint what the plan is."

He waited for Bucky to lift his hands out of the tarp and start signing to Clint before he jumped off the building - with wings, because unlike Clint, he wasn't completely reckless.

Of course, there was a reason Clint was being even more reckless than usual, and it had everything to do with the equipment he'd lost. Sam sighed into the mic. "Clint's been reckless since the injury," he said. "Keep an extra close eye on him, Barnes."

"Affirmative, Falcon."


	2. Tony + Reed (+ Sue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed Richards' superpowers make it that much easier for him to put his foot in his mouth. Tony Stark is convinced that the best defense is offense. Sue just wants to go back to doing science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F4 crossover, because I am F4 Trash, that terrible movie made my entire life. Requested by Dibellanyx.

Tony had just finished shaking hands with yet another Nobel laureate when he turned around and came face-to-face with a tall, gangly kid with apparently no concept of personal space.

"Tony Stark," the kid said, "oh, wow, oh my god. Uh. Hi. Uh, big fan, I absolutely adored the StarkPhone III, it was limited, but charmingly so, and the battery cell was amazing, one of the best I've ever seen."

" _Limited_?" said Tony.

The kid adjusted his glasses. "Well, yes. Maybe not limited for _ordinary_ use, but I'm not exactly ordinary, I—uh, Reed Richards. Mr. Fantastic?"

He glanced down at the hand being held out to him. "Kid," he said, "I don't know what you're _trying_ to say, but 'Mr. Fantastic' sounds like an absolutely terrible nickname for a penis. And if you're asking for a handy, that's, uh, flattering, but—"

"What? No! God, no. You're, like, _forty_."

Tony tried, desperately, to remember diplomacy. He didn't need to accidentally create a supervillain with a dismissive comment again. But _jesus_.

"Mr. Fantastic is my superhero name," the kid continued, apparently blissfully unaware that Tony was considering throttling him. "As in the Fantastic Four?"

…There was a possibility that Tony should know that name. He had some inkling of Coulson, or mini-Coulson, or someone boring, mentioning some new gang of superheroes off somewhere, and remembered laughing at the name, but. Yeah. He had nothing.

"The incident in South Dakota last August?"

" _Oh_ ," said Tony. "The tiny swirling vortex of doom."

"What do you know about doom?" The kid asked, in a weird voice.

"Doom, gloom, death, and destruction, kind of part of the job description. Wait, how the hell are you the leader of a super-powered boyband? You're _twelve_."

"Twenty-one," came the defensive reply. "And not everyone spends a few decades making _bombs_ before they become a superhero."

"Oh, _are_ we calling you a 'superhero' these days? Because as I understand it, you're a science experiment gone wrong who blackmailed the government, like that's going to end well for the rest of us."

The kid drew himself up – what was he? Part Sasquatch? Jesus – and then a woman was stepping up beside him. "Reed," she said, "we should be going. Mr. Stark," she added, with a polite nod.

After a moment, Tony placed her face. "You're Storm's daughter," he said.

Her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Sue," she said. "Yeah."

"Good guy," said Tony, feeling awkward. He never knew what to say to people who'd actually had decent relationships with their dead parents. He couldn't commiserate.

"He was," she said. "He was a big proponent of your work with clean energy. Not to mention the Avenging business. We need to get back to California, but if you ever need a hand…"

"I'll be sure to contact you," he replied, with just the slightest stress on _you_. Reed Richards' eyes narrowed. "Nice seeing you, Ms. Storm," he told her, and patted Richards on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Do I need to reinstate the Baxter holiday party rules?" He heard Sue ask.

Oh, god. He can only _imagine_ what sort of debacles have happened there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Steve, Sam, and Bucky!


End file.
